


Remind

by HanaHimus



Series: Persona Week 2k17 [14]
Category: Persona 3
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Metis learns something from Mitsuru(Persona Week Day 5: Hierophant)





	Remind

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic for Persona Week, my girl Metis bc I love her

It was official, Metis hated Akihiko Sanada more than anyone else in the area. From suggesting they kill her from early on, to always snapping like she should hold all the answers… She was more than a little tired of him, and almost wished he’d go away. She guessed she could understand why they’d been upset at the start, but hadn’t she proven herself now?

“He’s only angry because you remind him of someone, you know?” Metis almost jumped when Mitsuru walked up to her, looking out the window as well. “Maybe a few someones, actually.”

“What do you mean by that?” Metis frowned and shook her head.

“There’s things about you that remind him, and me to a degree, of Amada when he first joined SEES and… An old friend. Shinjiro.”

“What he was like when he first joined?” Metis looked at Ken and frowned. She didn’t understand...

“He joined with a mindset that made him willing to kill for a family member. It made things hard on him and all of us…” Mitsuru looked at Metis. “Like you are with Aigis. Clinging to Aigis to the point of violence isn’t helping you and… It really is like Amada. That’s not even to mention the fact you’re being distant, like he was…”

“You mean Amada, or someone else?”

“Both. He and Shinjiro were both distant, but… In this case? You remind me more of Shinjiro. Distant due to the past…” Mitsuru sighed a bit and shook her head. “Akihiko and Shinjiro were best friends. There’s no doubt you remind him of Shinjiro.”

“There’s nothing I can do about that!” Metis cross her arms. “Besides, he could focus on what I’m like when I’m fighting--”

“Metis, I have a question for you. Aigis didn’t buy that axe you’re using, did she?” Mitsuru was quiet. “Where do you think she got it.”

“I-I’m not sure…”

“It was Shinjiro’s.” Mitsuru sighed. “You both had a knack for things like that… Heavy hitters…”

“So I have the same weapon as him and I hit heavy like him, so what? That shouldn’t be enough to remind Sanada of this guy!”

“You seem to share a lot of other things with him, though, Metis. You also give off a sort of… Vibe to you.” Mitsuru looked at her. “You and your Persona… The vibe you both give off is reminiscent of him.”

“Why doesn’t he just get in contact with him, then? After this, I mean. Get in contact with him and stop taking out his frustration on me.” She shook her head and turned her gaze back out the window.

“Metis…”

“What?!”

“Shinjiro is dead, Metis. Akihiko can’t talk to him after this, that’s why you’re making things hard for him.”

Metis bit her lip and shook her head. “W-well… It’s not my fault! It’s not like I’m doing it on purpose!”

“I know that, but you can try and change things…” Mitsuru paused. “If you try your best, I can talk to Akihiko about his behavior too.”

“Why do you even care?” Metis turned to look at her. She didn’t ask for this, she just wanted to protect her sister. She didn’t want to remind someone of their past and cause a bigger rift, it wasn’t fair! She just wanted to do what she could for Aigis, but everyone was making it so hard. “You all hate me anyway.”

“Metis--”

Before Mitsuru could finish what she was going to say, Metis turned on her feet and walked away. Mitsuru wanted to follow, but it seemed Koromaru already had that idea… Well, maybe the dog would have better luck than her. She just had to hope something could be done before this spiralled out of control.


End file.
